A Long Time With Ben
by CaptainMousey
Summary: After Carol has an accident it is up to Ross and Susan to take care of Ben
1. Chapter 1

Monica's Apartment

"What ya making Pheebs?" Rachel leaned towards Phoebe's side of the couch.

"A dog."

"See, why didn't I think of making a dog out of dry pasta?"

The gang chuckled at Chandler's joke and continued to do what they had been doing.

The phone rang and Monica jumped.

"Ross, how did you make it so loud?"

Ross grinned and shrugged as Monica picked up the phone.

"Hallo? Oh, hey Su-"

The room grew silent.

"Susan? Susan, calm down, I can't hear you." Monica put her hand to her other ear to block out the sound from the TV.

Ross grew worried. "Is everything alright?"

Monica silenced him with her hand, "Okay, where are you? Of course, yeah that's no problem. He'll be there in a few minutes, okay, bye." She hung up.

Ross stood up. "Is everything alright?" He repeated.

Monica sat on the arm of the chair and put her hand to her forehead.

"Is it Carol?" Rachel asked.

Monica nodded and fear filled Ross. "She was hit by a car, Ross you need to go to the hospital, and I'm going to look after Ben."

Rachel gasped and Phoebe shook her head. Monica grabbed a pen and paper to write down where Ross needed to go, as Joey called a cab. All the while Ross stood still.

"Here, Ross. That's where you need to go." Monica pushed the paper into Ross's hand.

He nodded, still in shock. "Anyone have cab money I can use?"

Rachel went to the kitchen to grab her purse from her handbag. "Here Ross."

"Thanks." Ross mumbled as he dashed out the door, the life springing into his body.

Monica was in her bedroom getting her jacket.

"Mon? Do you want us to come with you?" Phoebe asked gently.

Monica nodded, as tears welled up in her eyes.

"She'll be okay." Rachel said, hugging Monica.

"Yeah, of course she will. I'm just being paranoid."

"Yeah, come on sweetie, let's go watch Ben. He might worry being alone so long."

The three girls went out silently leaving Joey and Chandler alone.

"Wow, this is huge." Joey gasped.

"I know, but she'll be alright. I mean, it could have been a really small car."

"OR a tow truck!"

Chandler looked at Joey, "I don't think you get what I meant."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer (the one I forgot to put on the other page): I don't own anything in Friends except the story line!**

**It takes place about the end of season 6, and Susan and Carol aren't married, but still live together. Thanks for reviewing my first ever fan fiction! Your comments mean a lot so I'll continue with the story now...**

Carol and Susan's apartment

Ben was sitting on the floor playing with cars when there was a knock on the door. Being a cautious kid he walked over and put his body weight up against it.

"Who is it?" He asked, glad to sound so grown up.

"Ben, sweetie, it's your auntie Monica. I've come over to watch you while your mummies are out."

Ben opened the door and folded his arms.

"I don't need a baby sitter."

Rachel could see that Monica was having trouble, as she was still upset, "Well, we need some coffee, and your daddy said we could stay here for a bit."

"Okay," Ben agreed, but obviously not completely fooled by the lie.

"There's a good boy," Rachel walked in patting him on the head, followed by Monica and Phoebe.

They came through and sat down on the sofa as Ben continued to play with his toys. After a few minutes he looked at them expectantly.

"What's the matter, Ben?" Phoebe asked.

"Didn't you come for coffee?"

Rachel jumped up, "Oh yeah! Sorry Ben."

"That's okay," He laughed.

The Hospital

Ross came running in, and stopped in front of the seat Susan was sitting in. It was outside a room labelled 'Emergency'.

"Are we allowed in to see her?" He asked, panting slightly.

"No, I barely want to know what they're even doing in there anyway."

Ross took the seat next to her, and although she was not his favourite person, it brought comfort that she didn't seem too upset.

"Why don't you want to know?"

Susan looked at him, "When she comes out I'm sure she'd rather tell me herself."

Ross nodded, "Of course."

They sat in silence.

"So," Ross began nervously, "What happened?"

Susan looked down, not wanting Ross to see her cry, "We were just walking along," She began between little sniffs and sobs, "And Carol saw toy shop across the street with the toy train Ben wanted." She could get out no more, and began crying miserably into her handkerchief.

"Susan, it's okay." Ross put his arm around her, in a desperate attempt to make her feel better.

She nodded and dried her eyes. "And then as she crossed this car, from no where, came really fast so she jumped back and started walking back to me, and another car hit her."

"Oh my gosh." Ross was shocked.

"Mhmm." Susan began to cry again.

Ross felt helpless. They had been divorced for years, but he still loved Carol.

"Don't worry Susan, she's a strong woman."

**Well, review with ideas for the next chappie! Hope your all liking it so far!**

**Mousey xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Due to the kind reviews I've decided to write the next chappie, hope you like it :)**

_**The Hospital**_

The corridor was quiet and Ross and Susan had fallen asleep on the chairs. They had been waiting for eight hours, neither of them wanted to leave in case Carol woke up. The doctor came out Carol's room and walked towards Ross and Susan.

"Mr Gellar?"

Ross woke with a start. "What? Where am I?" As Ross looked around he remembered the truth and nodded.

"May I speak with you and Miss Bunch?"

Susan had woken up from her fitful sleep and tried to interpret the doctor's face. "Is everything alright?"

The doctor avoided the question and brought Ross and Susan to a room. The room was bare except for a calendar, a desk and four chairs. He sat on one side and indicated for Susan and Ross to take a seat each.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news."

Ross squeezed Susan's hand and braced himself.

"Miss Willick has passed away."

"NO!" Susan screamed. "You can do that to her! How dare you let her die?"

The doctor anticipated the reaction, as he had had it many times before.

"I'm sorry, there was nothing we could do."

"Liar, liar!" Susan continued, tears streaming down her face.

Ross was still, he felt paralysed by it all. He heard voices but he couldn't hear what they were saying, he could see people but he didn't know what they were doing.

Susan had lost control of herself. "Ross! Aren't you going to say something?"

Ross looked at her. There was nothing he could say that would have helped.

_**Monica's Apartment**_

Monica had brought Ben back to their apartment, so he could get some sleep. The rest of the gang, other than Ross, were sitting in the lounge playing cards.

"It's been a while. Do you think everything's alright?" Chandler asked.

"I hope so, remember what Ross was like when he broke up with Carol, imagine him if she died."

"I win!" Phoebe looked triumphantly around the room showing her cards to Monica.

"Pheebs, ten doesn't come after a seven."

"I know, but I felt sorry for it."

The door opened and they looked up. Ross walked in carrying Susan.

"Ross!" Monica jumped up and helped him get the sleeping Susan into the bedroom where Ben was sleeping.

"Is Carol going to be okay?" Joey asked.

Ross came through and sat down, no expression except shock on his face.

"Ross, sweetie, what happened?" Rachel looked at Ross, concerned.

"She died." His voice was quiet and he could barely believe it himself.

"Oh my gosh! Ross are you okay?"

Ross shook his head and broke down. Now, in the comfort of his friends, and after saying it out loud he finally took it all in and cried. He had been quiet the whole time, half out of disbelief and half to look after Susan.

The gang looked around at each other, how could things ever be the same?

**Please review, thanks for reading this. Oh, Darkschild, I did the bold headings :P lol**

**Mousey xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate them!**

_Two Weeks Later_

_**Monica's Apartment**_

"Okay, see you guys." Ross closed the door and went down the stairs.

Rachel waited until he was completely out of site before turning towards Monica, leaning forward to speak. "So what did he say?"

"It's so complicated, especially for poor old Ben, he'll have to move in with Ross."

"But that'll be terrible for him, after losing his mother the last thing he'll want to do is move."

Monica nodded, and sighed. After Carol's death there had been great arguments between Ross and Susan over custody of Ben, as Susan wasn't his birthmother. "The court thinks he should be with Ross, as Susan has no real relation."

Rachel shook her head in disbelief, "That poor boy."

Phoebe walked in, "Which poor boy?"

"We were just talking about Ben," Rachel told her.

"Oh, is he gonna live with Ross?"

Monica nodded.

"Poor Susan!" Phoebe exclaimed, putting her bag on the sofa and taking off her coat.

"Why poor Susan?"

"Well, she's just lost her partner and now she'll lose her son."

Rachel sipped her coffee, "I never thought of that, but you're right! Wow, this is getting so complicated."

"But she's not his mother, Ross has to keep him." Monica sighed.

_**Coffee House**_

_Later that day_

Ross came in, his face grave and he looked depressed.

"Hey sweetie, you alright?" Monica asked, reaching for his hand as he crossed behind the sofa.

"I could be better. Court was horrible."

Rachel gave a sympathetic look and felt helpless. "What happened?"

Ross sat down and waved his hand in an attempt to get a cup of coffee. "She lost, I got custody of Ben and she cried."

"Isn't it good that you got Ben, I mean, he's your son." Rachel couldn't find the right words to console him.

"Eh, I'm just so exhausted from it all."

"I can imagine, just getting up for court would tire me out." Joey said, nodding.

The gang looked at him and carried on.

"It'll all seem better in the morning, trust me." Chandler said, patting him on the back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Carol and Susan's apartment**

Susan is sitting by herself on the couch looking at a photo of her, Carol and Ben.

"Oh Carol, how did this all happen? First I lost you, now I've lost Ben. I just don't know what I'm going to do...but I won't give up! You and I have a son together and it's up to me to make sure he gets the best life ever."

**Coffee House**

All the gang except Ross are having coffee.

Chandler breaks the tension, "So I was sitting in my office when Barbara came in and asked if I wanted to have coffee with her sometime."

Phoebe giggles, "Barbara, isn't that like a grandma's name?"

Chandler pauses then replies, "Yes, yes it is..."

Susan comes in and sits down, trying to look casual.

"Hey, guys."

"Hey Susan, how you feeling?"

Susan nods, "Ok, it's weird without Ben but other than that I'm ok."

There's an awkward silence and Ross enters, not noticing Susan.

"Hey, I had the best time with Ben today, we went to the park and..."

Rachel cut in, "Uh, Ross!"

Ross turned and saw Susan, "Oh, hi Susan..."

"It's ok, you don't have to stop talking just because I'm here. It's not like I just lost my partner or son or anything. I need to go." Susan stumbled to the door and left.

"Ross, honey, what are you going to do about her? You can't just let her lose her son like this." Rachel said, holding his hand.

Ross sighed. "But he's my son... yeah I know I know. I dunno, it's just so hard these days. I'm just trying to get my life together."


End file.
